Tomlin
by AryKoneko26
Summary: This is based off of the story of Tomlin or as some know it Tam Lin. Its not that funny in the beginning, but it will get better. so review! review!


Artemis: New fic! Its based on a forgotten fairy tale called 'Tomlin' I hope ya like it! Oh yeah, since the monsters have no names, I'm giving them all names. The Celtic Gaurdian will be Tomlin, the Black Magician Girl will be Delilah, and the Balck Magician will be Tidus. Mina will play as a princess. Now don't bother me because of their names and roles.

Akerri: and shes not gonna use role play this time!

Artemis: -_-; I know. I'm gonna need some help with this. I suck without role-play…oh well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor Tomlin

************************************************************************

On a cold, starry night, the Black Magician walked down the hallway to check that everything was in order when he heard a low whimpering in the room he was standing next to. He opened the door and peeked in. His young, blonde apprentice was crying softly on her bed like a little child…again. "What's wrong, Delilah?" 

Delilah whimpered some more. "I had a bad dream!" The young apprentice wiped her tears with her blanket as her teacher, Tidus, sat down on her bed beside her. Delilah stopped crying and smiled sweetly at Tidus. "Tell me a bedtime story!" The Black Magician turned pale. "er, uh….oh yes! I know a nice fairy tale! It's the story of Tomlin" Tidus tucked Delilah in and started the story…

__

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once upon a time………

Carterhaugh Woods was feared by many. But it was not dangerous at all. Men feared to meet an elf, for they demanded to be paid from all that passed by. They took anything they found valuable, from gold to silver, from clothes to jewelry….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They weren't very nice, were they?" Delilah asked.

"No," Tidus replied. "Not all of them were kind like the Mystical Elf. Now shut up so I can finish the story."

"Okies, teacher"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Near Carterhaugh Woods, there was a biiig castle, in which lived a lovely young girl, the daughter of the king. Her name was Mina. Mina never thought much of these stories. She thought they were just little stories. So one day, she took off into the woods for fun.

Mina enjoyed the woods very much and didn't even run into any elves. And there, she saw the most beautiful roses ever growing way better than her father's garden. She knelt down to pluck the beautiful flower and out popped an elf-knight behind her. This was Tomlin. He cried out:

"Why pullest thou the rose, Lady.

And why breaks thou wand?

Or why comes thou to Carterhaugh

Withouten my command?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What does that mean, master?" Delilah asked curiously.

Tidus thought for awhile. "I don't know," he answered plainly. "But it sounds cool. So stop interrupting."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mina stood brave. She spoke out loud and brave, "Carterhaugh Woods belongs to my father's kingdom. I roam wherever I want, whenever I want without asking any man." Tomlin laughed heartily and explained. "My claim is older than yours, and since these are still my woods, you must pay for trespassing." and with that, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Then he laid her down and he….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" EWWW! SHISHOU!(shishou means teacher. I wonder if I spelled it right)" Delilah screamed.

"What? You're gonna learn about sooner or later!" Tidus exclaimed as he stared down Delilah's cleavage which was quickly covered by her blanket. She slapped him and yelled out "finish the story already!!!"

"Oh, right," Tidus rubbed his cheeck where he had been slapped.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The seasons passed, and soon, Mina had a child. When her father found out, he asked her who was the cause of this. He wanted to know which of the knights did it so that the knight and Mina may be married. Instead, Mina replied:

"If that I go with child, father,

Myself must bear the blame;

There's not a lord about your hall

Shall give my babe his name."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis: okayz peoples. I know, I know! Its short. I'll finish the rest later. Until then. Hopefully, you liked it. The next chapter is about how Mina gets Tomlin to become a human man.

Akerri: that was stupid. Is this humor or romance?

Artemis: both. Now be quiet. Its late and I gotta go. See ya folks! Remember to review!


End file.
